The Animal Army
The Animal Army is a known army in Kalos who is lead and guarded by farm animals. Their job is to protect and take care of harmless Pokémon. They live in a run down farm that stays in a field near the road between Santalune City and Lumiose City. Appearances/Personalities Known members: Pigs: 'Colonel Snout: '''A Middle White boar with brown eyes. He's the leader of the Animal Army. Colonel says that he took the farm after his father, who died from old age after the farmers who owned the farm disappeared. Colonel is very caring and is trustful towards humans, unless they're humans who work at Pokémon theft groups like Team Rocket, and trainers who neglect weak Pokémon. He also has a fatherly and comforting side, always seen comforting the other animals when something bad is going on. '''Deadeye: '''A large Barkshire Boar with black on his face and back hooves and dark gray on the rest of his body and blood red eyes. Despite his brute and mean-looking appearance and creepy name, Deadeye is very caring and always makes sure no animal or Pokémon is left behind or forgotten. He's the second-in-charge of the Animal Army. '''Blizzard: '''A normal colored pig with dark blue eyes. He's Deadeye's younger brother. He's very loving and loyal and is overprotected by his brute older brother. He'll take after his brother's second-in-charge job when Deadeye takes the leadership of the Animal Army. '''Francois: '''A small, white fat porker with dark brown eyes. Francois is Deadeye's childhood friend. He may be brute and mean in looks, but he's also very protective of helpless animals and Pokémon. He has a slight French accent. '''Knuckles: '''A normal colored, large pig with green eyes. He's the poetic of the Animal Army. He often writes songs about Pokémon and love. '''Chief Porkchop: '''A black pork with brown eyes. He's the cook of the Animal Army. He cooks for the animals and makes sure he cooks for the Pokémon too. '''Young pigs: '''Four pink pigs with green eyes. Their job is to care for unevolved/baby Pokémon, and make sure to keep them out of danger when tragedy hits the farm. Their names are revealed to be Derick, Chip, Throat, and Oliver. '''Piglets: '''Multiple normal colored piglets with differente eye colors (blue, green and brown). They're the youngest pigs of the farm, and want to be like the older pigs when they grow up. One of them want to be a Pokémon trainer. Horses and donkeys: '''Max: '''A chocolate brown horse with tan that goes from his mane to the end of his muzzle and fur over the hooves, with dark brown mane and tail, and green eyes. Max is loyal, kind, dedicated, extremely strong, hard working, and respectable. His job on the farm is to carry around carts full of food and hay for the Pokémon. Max trustes any trainers, except the trainers who think that their strong Pokémon in their team is way more important. '''Princess: '''A young white mare with gray mane and tail and brown eyes. Princess is a great friend of Max's, always seen helping him at the farm. Princess may be a bit vain sometimes, always wanting to look pretty to receive trainers and Pokémon at the farm. '''Pepper: '''A black mare with black mane and tail and brown eyes. Pepper is Princess' twin sister, who's always worried for Max, who seems to push himself too hard. Pepper is the nurse of the Animal Army. '''Oscar: '''A gray donkey with black mane and tail and brown eyes. Oscar is a happy-go-lucky and clever donkey, however, he was scarred by one time when his Volbeat got murdered when Team Flare invaded the farm. He refused to talk to anyone except Colonel Snout, who was there for him when his Volbeat died. However, with the help of Ash and his friends, he started to go back to his own old personality, and also thanks to his Volbeat, who was invading the barn of the farm every single night as a ghost. Other animals: '''Snowflake: '''An old goat with white fur and blue eyes. Snowflake, since she's partially blind, she doesn't work that much. She's the oldest of the farm, and has such great stories. '''Lea: '''A tricolor border collie with brown eyes. Lea is one of the known dogs of the Animal Army. She, along with her mate, Rex, had three puppies. Lea is caring and loving, but doesn't tolerate misbehavior and mistreatment. '''Rex: '''A black and white collie with dark brown eyes. Rex is Lea's mate and father of their three puppies. Rex is known for putting Pokémon take cover and stay together when danger is around. Rex is very loyal and protective, and like Deadeye, always makes sure no one is left behind or forgotten. '''Rebecca, Leo, and Rex Jr. "RJ": '''Three tricolor puppies with blue eyes. They are the pups of Lea and Rex, and they are always seen playing with baby Pokémon. First born was RJ, then Leo, and then the runt Rebecca. Rebecca is more mature and serene than her brothers. '''Midnight: '''A raven with dark brown eyes. Midnight doesn't like to see animals hurting each other, but also despises animals hurting Pokémon. He's often seen sitting at the scarecrow that has in the farm. Midnight is stubborn and way too confident, always putting himself into place before others, but he also always makes sure no animal or Pokémon gets hurt. '''Dogs: '''It was shown to be a rottweiler named Spice, an orange and white mutt named Spike, two german shepherds named Dox and Lyon, a Jack Russel Terrier named Ricky, and a golden retriever named Duke. They're some part of Rex's dog gang, and Rex is the leader. Their job is to put grunts from Pokémon theft groups to run and keep them away from the Pokémon. '''Sheep: '''Normal white sheeps with brown eyes while one of them is a black sheep. They are some sheep of the Animal Army and one has a baby lamb. They, with the help of their wool, keep Pokémon safe and warm. The black sheep is known to be called Dark Night. '''Hens and Ducks: '''Just some normal brown and white chickens and white ducks with brown eyes. Their job is not only to keep their eggs warm, but also to keep Pokémon warm as well. Sometimes, some baby Pokémon will go to the chicken coop to sleep with one of them if they have a nightmare. Most of them have chicks and baby ducks to care for. Some of the known chickens are Beatrice, Duchess, and Rosie, and a few known ducks are Snowball and Cloud. '''Cows: '''Just some tan, brown, and white cows with brown eyes. They give out milk for the baby Pokémon to feed, and they even teach some of the first evolution Pokémon how to milk them, and how to get the whole milk safe to drink. Some of the known cows of the farm are named Kesha, Jess, April and October. '''August: '''A black bull with red eyes. He's very brute and stubborn, and he's mostly seen pressuring the Pokémon to work, which causes him to argue with Colonel and Deadeye sometimes. '''Lala: '''A black cat with green eyes. She is fully grown, but not in personality. She's very lazy, and always seen laying around and sleeping. Lala also likes to mess with Rex and Lea's puppies. '''Marley: '''A brown rooster with dark brown eyes. He's the "early bird" of the Animal Army, and always wakes up everyone in the morning. However, sometimes, he can let everyone sleep a little more. Pokémon taken care of * Mostly all Eeveelutions (including the Shiny ones) * Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto starters. (including their evolved forms, and their Shiny forms too) * Ursaring (2x) * Luxray (6x) * Shinx (multiple) * Luxio (4x) * Deerling (10x) * Sawsbuck (20x) * Sandslash (multiple) * Nidoqueen (6x) * Nidoking (4x) * Linoone (5x) * Floatzel * Buizel * Electrike (5x) * Manectric (5x) * Absol (4x) * Persian * Chansey (2x) * Ducklett (multiple) * Swanna (multiple) * Beautifly (multiple) * Butterfree (multiple) * Vivillon (multiple) * Sandile * Krookorok * Krookodile * Houndour * Houndoom * Gallade * Gardevoir * Ralts * Scraggy * Scrafty * Kirlia * Shapedo (3x) * Staraptor (multiple) * Pidove (multiple) * Unfezant (2x; one male and one female) * Tranquill (5x) * Starly (multiple) * Rapidash * Ponyta (2x) * Marowak * Cubone (3x) * Ampharos * Combee (3x) * Psyduck * Zigzagoon * Azurill (2x) * Marill (2x) * Weedle * Fletchling * Fletchinder * Talonflame * Tauros * Miltank * Lucario (2x) * Riolu * Swoobat * Woobat (multiple) * Lillipup (2x) * Herdier * Stoutland * Roselia * Roserade * Pyroar (1 male and 4 females) * Litleo (multiple) * Volbeat* * Illumise* * Cincinno * Furret (multiple) * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetales * ''Volbeat * Pyroar* *-Shiny Italic-Deceased Fun facts * Colonel Snout took the leadership of the farm after his father. * Whenever a Pokémon or an animal dies, all the farm animals sing "Beasts of England" to honor the deceased Pokémon or animal as the body is taken away by the river current. * They're mostly inspired on the Animal Farm. But unlike the Animal Farm's job which is to get rid of humans and control their farm, the Animal Army's job is to care for helpless Pokémon. * Oscar had a Volbeat who died when Team Flare invaded the farm. And a few weeks after his Volbeat died, the ghost of the same Pokémon began to haunt the barn every single night. With the help of Ash, Colonel Snout managed to battle him and unmask him, but before the battle continues, Oscar ran into the barn and up to his deceased Pokémon, nuzzling him, joyfully teary-eyed. Volbeat, seeing his trainer was safe, finally calmed down and headed to afterlife. After that, Oscar managed to overcome Volbeat's death, but he always goes to visit him every single day. * Deadeye sometimes gets a little bit out of himself when he's forced to be in charge of the farm while Colonel Snout is out. He can go through it without no problem, but if Colonel Snout stays out of farm for days, he can get a little nervous and disoriented. * None of the animals actually believe in technology and modern stuff. They're mostly used on doing old fashion things like fire for cooking and buckets of water for laundry. * All the animals let out their profanity most of the times, but not when the babies or guests like trainers and their Pokémon are around. * Max sometimes can get really, really angry when stressed. Which causes him to accidentally hurt a Pokémon by mistake. * Colonel Snout's main catchphrase is "No animal, trainer or Pokémon gets left behind or forgotten." * The Pokémon are mostly seen playing, but August always forces them to work, which causes him to fight with Colonel, Deadeye, and the cows. Category:Kalos OCs Category:Pigs Category:Horses Category:Donkeys Category:Cows Category:Sheep Category:Chickens Category:Dogs Category:Pokémon protection groups Category:Lumiose City OCs Category:Santalune City OCs Category:Ravens Category:Birds Category:Farm animals Category:Stray animals Category:Poképets Category:Animals